warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hawkfire98/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Hawkfire! Welcome to the site! --Blackclaw 20:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I joined yesterday, so I'm not really sure I can be of much help... but I'll try my best. Right now we're deciding who should be sysops, and who should be rollbackers on the Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki. You should look there first. We're also deciding whether we should do a Project Charart. I'm pretty sure the leader is going to be Sandwich, but we're still deciding on it. How many approved pictures do you have? --Blackclaw 20:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks soo much for joining! *Hugs Hawkfire* And sure, I'll give you the rights. --Sparrowsong 21:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've made you a rollbacker. You'll probably get to be an admin, too. I made a poll asking the community what they think and if you get mostly 'yes' votes (which I'm sure you will) I will make you an admin. --Sparrowsong 21:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be deputy cuz I only have one declined image... Sandwich has about 11, and I don't know how many Sparrowsong, Cloverfang, and Forestpaw have. Again, it's not up to me, and we haven't even decided whether we're going to do the project. --Blackclaw 21:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know you were a girl. I always mess up with that. I called Sandwich a she before. --Blackclaw 21:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Hawkfire. How's it going? --Sparrowsong 20:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll explain it as best as I can. Rollbackers get to use this special rollbacking tool that makes it easier to revert vandalism. They can undo multiple edits at once. And, thanks for spreading the word about the wiki! :D --Sparrowsong 22:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hi hawky Hey hawky.It's FirePelt for wwikia.Just wanted to let you know I joined. May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt ??? You're a beaurocrat (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?????) now? --Rainwhisker 01:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have no idea how you spell it... but I'll figure it out soon. I'm in upstate NY right now. My brother is going to visit Cornell University, (so BORING!!!!) and I have to come as well. --Rainwhisker 13:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!![[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 17:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ???? What do you mean that you have an article for me???----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok hawkey. thanks. If I have any problems, I'll message you.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 17:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Rights Most of the votes said 'yes,' so I'm making you an admin. Congratulations! :) Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Admin! Congrats on becoming an admin! Now you can boss other users around! :D --Rainwhisker 19:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) IRC No offense, Hawk, but I don't really want to set up one of those...want to know why? --Sparrowsong 22:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok :). And BTW, I'm going to visit my cousins tomorrow and I won't be back for a few days. --Sparrowsong 21:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) So you're the chief now? *dips head in respect* Should we tell the rest of the users? --Rainwhisker 14:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I asked Grayravenpaw on WWiki to join. --Rainwhisker 00:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He said he might, but if he did, he would mostly edit. --Rainwhisker 15:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sure erm...I'm not so sure what you do here...can you maybe explain? erm...I saw Mossflight, Sandwich's RP character...erm...so what are you supposed tp do here?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) hope I'm not bothering you...but I'm stupid to new things X3 how do you create a new article (stupid Bracken-...)--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ok X3 thanks--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay I hope that this place is better than WWIkia...[[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) how many pages are you allowed?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 23:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOGO I can make a logo.. *smiles evilly* [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Question? Um, so what do we really do on this Wikia? --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so since I write Fanfiction, I can make articles about my fanfiction characters? --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks so much for all your help! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi Hawkfire, thanks for the welcome :) I'm not interested in becoming an admin here (admin is not the same as ), but I'd be glad to answer any questions you (or anyone else on the wiki) might have. Congrats on reaching 130 articles o/--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 18:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Well, I thought about the logo, and I was wondering about how I should put it on, since I don't know how to, you know, put it there without damaging the previous information, since this computer doesn't do copy and paste things correctly. :P Well, I've tried some, they're suckish, but they're supposed to be LOGOS, like the ones on WarriorsWikia. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Did you draw them on paper? And the logo size has to be about 150x150 or something. I'm trying to fix mine. --Rainwhisker 13:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm Here! Hello Hawkfire! I'm here as you predicted I'd be so greetings again! Sorry about the misunderstanding again. So I'm updating some things and I'll be ready! Haha so thanks for saying hi! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:18, September 12 2009 (UTC) hi hawkey, great wiki. I got a question, when i go to Save a page i have edited. The button at the bottom i usually click is graying color and i cant click it? what should i do? Thanks (sorry to bother you) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 19:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire, I was asking your OPINION on them before I post them on, geesh. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) no its not outlined in blue. Its only on one page though Ocelotclaw. If you have any suggestions that would be great but ill probably figure it out a way around it or just delete the page and make another onereplace it with one just like it so its fixed anyway. Thanks. [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah its working now thanks! :) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 20:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :) Thanks! Sorry for being so sarcastic... :P I'm just... me, and that's the worst insult that I can think of, as the same of the conpliment. :) You may not get that, :) because I don't really either... :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :) Thought so. Oh, I'm EveningSWIFT now, there's too many Eveningshines, I like originality... :) Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Yeah, but you can't say that I can't blame them for that, if I were in their shoes... Eu hates me enough, let's just put it that way. :-? (small smile) They put many banners and messages on WarriorsFanfiction Wikia, it was a problem there, I saw on the pages. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Article I think the bio should come before the education because it is more important to the article. Did you see my charart of Quailpaw? --Rainwhisker 00:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) WWikia We can't use WWkia's blanks? Ugh...........maybe we can make our own.....................? --PandasongCall Me Panda! 20:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Bramble's Message I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion about the blanks: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) RP Clans Hawkfire, do you think we should allow RP clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. How about we close the voting on the 21st or so? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Did you vote on the poll? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Like maybe a Project Character Art? Which reminds me, I had an idea. We could make a list of all needed images. It would be something like: NEEDED IMAGES *Stormwing (Kit Version) *Duskbird (Warrior Version) *Goldenfrost (New Medicine Cat Version) *Echomist (Apprentice Version) ...and so on. Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:00, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Hawkey Hey hawkey. I was wondering how to create a signature. For example, the colorful ones Eveningswift and you have. Thankseys! Brightsparrow 18:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I managed :) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'*Brightsparrow*']] 19:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Hawkfire, care to join mapleclan101.piczo.com? 4 peps are on right now! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: You're welcome! And by the way, I prefer Rainwhisker. It's the name I use on my wetpaint site. But Blacky's fine too. :) --Rainwhisker 22:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Hawkfire: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 17:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Who is in what Clan? Or are they all in the same Clan? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 00:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Mapleclan Of course, we just like people to join. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Stormkit Hi Hawkfire! Could you please make me a charart? Here is the form: Name: Stormkit Gender: She-cat Rank: Kit Fur length: Short Fur color: Dark grey Eyes: Icy-blue Markings: Her right front paw is white (her right, not our right) Other: She is Stormwing as a kit Thanks! Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 21:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, Hawk, she is cute! It looks like you might have blurred the lineart or something though (no offense). Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 22:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) 2 questions I have 2 questions. 1. How can I change my singnature(spelled wrong) on this and Warrior Wiki??? 2. I have a random question here! I'm writing my own books and I want your opinion on the names? Please mail me if you like or not!! There goes: The beggining Eyes of the sky Fire's blossom Falling Stones Dawn of Danger Death's revenge. P.S. If you want please pick your fave? Of Course Of course you can! Just keep me updated on what you'd like the cat to do and other things like that. I'm still in the progress on adding all the cats but if you'd like to control and/or create any other cats, just let me know! Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:45, September 27 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interupt again but who would you like to be her mate and would you like her to have any kits? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:13, September 27 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll get right on it. Keep me updated too on things you want your cats to do! Thanks again! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:29, September 27 2009 (UTC) Re: #Ashton: Cool! And I remember how you said you were from Texas, this one is, too! (But he's from Paris, Texas) #Other: Awesome!! 7 people think I would be good for adminship? Cool... SkyClan is 21:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Scarface Sorry I was just adding random pic's SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!! --Isy 14:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Sunblaze Hey...I was bored, so I made a charart of Sunblaze. You can use it if you want :). Jane Volturi (talk!) 01:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Beachclan I'm afraid that you have to ask permission on other people's articles before you add unknown knowledge, information, pixels, etc. I'd be happy to inform you on Beachclan if you want me to, though, I was the first to join. Thanks, [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 06:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ( I guess this is why I'm not included X3 ) that's ok, [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you think that " characters with siblings" is completely useless? We don't need to waste our time with adding unnecessry categories. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I sound like Bramble. Good. Well, Bramble to someone like me... Nevermind. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) That's awesome, Hawkey! I think that it was you who spoke to me first... And were still good friends! I hope. :) can I read your stories sometime? Or get a plot summary? I love reading others' because I know how much time many spend on their works, and want them to feel appreciated and listened to. :) all part of meh philosophy! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Clover When do you think we should make Clover an admin if most of the votes are 'yes' by that time? Sorry, that was kinda confusing... --Song 15:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Hawkey! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 01:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Hawkey for your suggestions though I'm not sure we can use them right now because we're looking for people to control already existing cats but for the record, I love the names! If I need more cats, yours are on the top of my list. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 00:50, October 4 2009 (UTC) Brambletail Hi Hawkfire - could you please make me a charart? His name is Brambletail. He is a brown tabby tom with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes. Thanks! Oh, and he's short-haired and a warrior. --Sparrowsong 23:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much, I love it! Just one suggestion: you may want to darken the stripes a little bit :). The Sparrow's Song 23:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the congrats, Hawkey! :) I was actually thinking along the same lines as you - that we could use the Clan cat blanks from WWiki, but make all the other blanks. As for the StarClan cats, that's a very interesting idea! Maybe we could do that... but if we did that, would we make separate blanks for all the ranks in StarClan? For example, would we have a different blanks for a StarClan cat who used to be a warrior and a StarClan cat who used to be a leader?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would work! We can talk to the other members of PIA about making the StarClan blanks. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Warriors Hey Hawkey! I told you on Warriors Wiki that I'd leave you a message here so *poof* here I am! Haha just wanted to say hi! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:12, October 5 2009 (UTC) Thank-you-eth!!! -huggeth to death-eth- *it's medival day* :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Eagleheart I love your Eagleheart's face stripes! Now THAT'S one of the things that we're looking for in art! :D Absolutely amazing. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey Hawkey, just wanted to drop by and talk. How's school? I had a half-day today. Plus I think I'm going crazy. When I was leaving a message on Echo's talk page, I was going to go back and edit something. Then when I clicked edit, I forgot what I was going to write. So if I say something random, just know that I'm probably going insane at the moment. --Rainwhisker09 19:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Brindlepaw Hey, could you make Brindlepaw's apprentice version? Please and thank you. --Sparrowsong 01:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Hawkey! :3 I'm just stopping by, feeling hyper. :3 Well... yeah! That's pretty much it! P.S. Brindle means brown P.S.S. Hi [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 13:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I finally managed to get over here! Ok, so the deputy thing has changed, pebbleshine will b the deputy on warriors.wikia while u r deputy here! So don't worry, i just need to cusamise my talk page and then i'll b all set!--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 17:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes.*Dips head in return* --[[User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan|Hawkstar leader of ThunderClan]] 18:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey Hawky I havent messaged you since you made Pebblestar!!--Pebbleshine 19:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC))IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Sorry, Littlefern, it's just me, Hawkstar, my computer must have locked me out. Great, i'll see that it's done, uh... could u do that i have to go? (be sure u look at my announcements on my Userpage and go on my talk page for some of the descriptions)?--[[User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan|Hawkstar leader of ThunderClan]] 20:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: I just added you. :) Thank you for joining the FeatherClans! (Lol I sound like an ad) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) PIA what is it all about--Darkmoon25 16:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hawkey!!I just wanted to say hi..I haven't talked to you for a long time.And by the way I LOVE your new siggy!!! [[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 17:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift is quitting this Wikia, I wish she'd stay. --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 22:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I know that I don't even really know her that much, but I don't want her to go either! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 22:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well... first answer me this question. Why does Grocery Bag get to be mean when HE wants to, and no one reprimaids him, and I do? Answer: he's respected, frightening, maybe. So, why am I not repected? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 22:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) That's rich. Thanks, anyway, Hawkfire. Bye. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 22:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Sighs sadly* I can't believe that Evening's leaving... she was such a good user and an awesome friend... but now she's gone... :'( --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -scowls- just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you can be mean to me. -Evening *sighs* I wish Evening'd stay. But I can't stop her. Did you tell Sparrow yet? --Hallow's Eve09 00:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I know. It's kinda too bad that she left, but that's her choice. That's why I'm removing her from the PIA and stuff. Anyway, should we make Cloverfang an admin yet...? Sparrowsong 01:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you still there? Sparrowsong 01:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I kinda want to talk to you about something...could you e-mail me? Sparrowsong 01:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll go make her an admin. I think we have enough rollbackers, though. Should I give you and her 'crat rights? Sparrowsong 01:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It's ok. And do you think we should block her? She was a good user and we were friends, but...well, y'know. Sparrowsong 01:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights, meaning you can change other users' rights, like making them admins and stuff. And I think we should block her because she's been very cold to other users. It's so sad. I'll never know why she thought we all hated her... Sparrowsong 02:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) '*Pats you on the back* *Hugs* That's exactly what she did to me. I'm going to give you and Clover your rights now, BTW :). Sparrowsong 02:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering, did you get my message about Brindlepaw? Sparrowsong 02:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, she looks great! But could you please make her a bit lighter since she is silvery-grey, and maybe make her ear have more of a V shape like Tigerclaw? Sorry for being picky :). Sparrowsong 23:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Why did you bann eveningswift? And why are you so mean and rude to all of my friends? T.T [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Eveningswift tells you "Happy halloween" :) [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey, im doing good. how are you? Hey Thank you for that, I will keep an eye on them :). Sparrowsong 00:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that, I didn't know how to make a article then but now I do --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 14:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, Hawkey, I saw on Brightsparrow's talk page that you wanted to join one of the RP sites. the one that everyone usually goes on is here: http://mythclans.piczo.com . Redclaw7, Brightsparrow, Hiddensun, and me are on right now! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 16:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hawkey!!!!!!! Hawkey! Thanks for signing, you're officially awesome! Not that you weren't or anything... *whistles to self* =D [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 20:57, October 24 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for joining my site, hope to see you on there --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 10:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well WaterfallClan isn't really that open, but I'm happy you joined Mythclans....hopefully you'll have time to go to beachclan,too. Also feel free to take the RANDOM challenge. Clover did excellent!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You did fine! Nicely done! You were funneh! I realized that life is full of...triangles!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 16:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Random award for you! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Swallowflight Hey, I noticed that we both have characters named Swallowflight. Maybe we could do what Warriors Wiki does? Y'know, how they have a Rosekit (BSP) and Rosekit (PO3)? Mine would be Swallowflight (RC) because she's in RiverClan. What Clan is your Swallowflight in? Sparrowsong 17:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok :). Sparrowsong 17:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Also, you should probably archive your talk page because it's quite long right now. Sparrowsong 17:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) PIA I saw what you said to Brineminnow on the PIA talk page. I just wanted to say...you handled that extremely well! You sounded really calm, but firm at the same time. I'm glad I made you an admin. You're doing great :D. Sparrowsong 21:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Two Things Hi Hawky! Okay, first, I think you need to take part in the conversation going on here, on the section the says 'Hmmm'. And the second thing, which isn' so important, is that my band was called FireHawks! But we changed it to Flaming Shadows, so it doesn't matter now. Clover 22:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Charart Well... what website do you use? 4 the 4est! 21:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, Hawkey! 4 the 4est! 21:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Name Hi hawkey...ummm i was wondering could i use teh names Hawkey for a cat in my stories-it's ok if you don't want me to.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 15:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Signing Thanks for signing my friends list Hawkey! I updated my CharCat on the PIA if you want to check it out! Nice cats by the way! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:35, October 31 2009 (UTC) This Wiki Hey Hawkfire, I've decided to join this wiki, but I've wondered, are all the characters from warriors fanfiction wiki, or are they from somewhere else as well? Sorry, but I'm completely clueless right now, but I do hope to be able to join PIA and be able to contribute to that. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 17:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Hawkey! I understand a lot better now. I have a list of character articles I want to make, so is it okay if I make their articles by hitting the "Create a new article" link? And should I also make an article for the Clan? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 19:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to mention. The clan my characters are in are just one clan, because they have been outcasts of some "other clans" from a long time ago, and are slowly dying off. Is this okay? (I think what i'm trying to ask is does there need to be multiple clans with tons of cats or something along the lines of that, or can they be just one clan?) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 19:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) oh it's ok!!(you're not being rude)[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Bad question, do the characters ''need to be characters from warrior fanfiction wiki? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 22:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You create a page called User talk:Hawkfire/Archive 1. Then you move all your old messages to there. After that, you just put a link to the archive on your talk page. Hope I helped. Your fellow admin, Sparrowsong 23:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Hawkey! Just wanted to let you know that Forest created a charart and that I told him you should see it. His charart is on my talk page if you want to see it. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 14:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Hello, Hawkfire! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC)